Knowing Me, Knowing You
by awkwardandreckless
Summary: Jeff always lived the life the way he wanted. He had all the girls he liked. But...does Jeff knows how to fall in love? Maybe Nick is about to change it.
1. Prologue

White walls. Everyone is covered with different paints from unknown artists. The paints giving color to the unreality that the blank space is living. Feelings and actions displayed in different forms, types, skins, shades, just to make it seem like it always had color.

I remember when I was happy. Back in my old life, when I was allowed to love, when I was born to live for the moment, because as we all know, everything else is uncertain, and I believed that.

Right know I'm only waiting for the moment to die. Waiting for death coming to take my soul, to make me leave this stupid and nonsense planet that is full of idiots.

Maybe expressing myself in a laptop won't make things easier. It ridiculous how can a computer can make you write until you end crying.

The reason? I'll tell you. I'm in love, and the worse, that I always thought that I was straight, as 100% sure, until I knew I would eventually fall in love with my best friend, even if my own girlfriend told me that for some reason she knew I was more than a friend to him.

I'll tell you everything, my fair stranger.

* * *

It all started a day like this, with classes, people chatting, couples snogging, and I was happy with my girlfriend.

Do you know how much of a stupid I was? No, until I found that I'm stupid enough not to notice things, even if they're in front of me. Always trying to be cool and neat, I'm such a coward that can't express my true feeling to anyone.

As I told you earlier, it all started when Katie, my girlfriend, if I'm still allowed to call her a girlfriend, and not a cover, a beard…I feel so bad throughout her, that I might even cry,

Enough, it's too 'girly' to cry over people. Since my dad told me I had to be the man, and no cries or 'effeminate' things are allowed here, I only could obey him in that thing. Not even see a friend if he was shirtless, because my dad always told me not to stare too much to a male friends.

And that's my life in this moment. Almost crying in a stupid bed, with the one who I like in front of me, sleeping, looking like and angel, and I just can do nothing but be his friend…if he doesn't find me disgusting.

So in fact that I'm too tired to continue writing in this dumbass computer, I'll try to sleep, trying not to wake up sobbing in the middle of the night because of my stupid feelings.

Okay, I'll tell you what happened. I found, that even going out with Katie, I'm starting to develop feeling for my best friend for years. Weird huh? Me, a guy who always had what he wanted, always caught the girls' eyes, falling in love with his adorkable and kind of nerdy friend who always was quiet, trying not to molest anyone. The one who always studies, who always seats in the end of the classroom, who always takes notes and gets the best grades. A straight A+ student, who always try and help anyone who goes to him for help. Who always is kind, who always tries to do something different, like singing, like drawing, and always had his true friends who never used him, because they created a bond between them, and it's almost unbreakable.

I always thought that straight is straight and nobody can change that, you're born in one way, not in two, not in the wrong one, because it's not easy to see many ways, but it's not easy only to see one.

It's not like I always believed in that. In fact, since I discovered my 'bad', now I accept that people can change, and be in both ways, knowing that people can push people to their side, or people can change from side to side, or play both ways. So, in resume, I changed my mind.

If only I found a way that everything seemed right, I would run in the morning right to everyone and shout to the sky "I LOVE MY MALE BEST FRIEND! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I BELONG TO HIM, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO."

But, we all have to remember, nothing is perfect. There's always the mistreated ones, the misunderstood ones, the misplaced ones, the mister or miss "no way it's all good", the imperfects, the fat guys or girls that turns into anorexic, just to give people the pleasure, the sensible ones, who have to hide in a corner, or hide in a shell to prevent themselves from people bullying them, and then, the ones who are unsure with sexuality.

* * *

And that's me…I don't know if I'm still straight, or gay, or bisexual, or pansexual, or just don't like people and like to live my life the way I fucking want it. I just…I just need to talk to somebody, but, as I told you earlier, my dad, who maybe is the one that most of the guys trust to talk about this topic, is retrograde and a stupid homophobic.

That leaves me with the only thing I can do. Hide like a coward, looking all weak, and destroying all the reputation that took me years to build as a barrier. But to me, it seems like 'he' entered the barrier and touched my true personality, the one who always hide in this big barrier of lies and appearances that were never my own one.

After all, a mysterious part of me decided that it's time to face problems, and take them from the best part. Solve them, and then being happy again.

And that's how my strange story begins, me, Jeff, hopelessly optimistically falling in love with Nick, my best friend.

Still can't believe it.


	2. My New Roommate

**Hi. I know this chapter is old, but today I'm editing my whole story. I'm checking spelling, fixing errors, and trying to be mt own Beta. As soon as I finish, I'll upload a new chapter. **

* * *

And my story begins like this…

As I returned to my room, after my classes, I took off my blazer. Sometimes it's hard to have a blazer all day until dinner you know? Well, I put it on the blazer's rag, and then I sat in the bed.

I live in a double room, but, since my last roommate graduated from his senior year, I'm pretty alone right now. My room is kind of big for myself, but since I'm too lazy to go to the dean's room to ask for another room, I'm still here, with a lonely bedroom which is still fixed for anyone who wants to sleep here.

I took my phone to see if I got any messages. Luckily, Mia is always chatting me. She knows that I'm not interested in like a "lovey-dovey" way in her, but I have to accept the fact that she's pretty hot, and she's good in _other _things, if you know what I mean…

I remember the last time we…_'played'_…but I really don't want an erection right now and I just changed the sheets. DEFINETLY I'm not going to 'eat' my cum. What a disgusting pleasure! Ew!

"Gosh…I'm so tired..Who's knocking?" I heard someone knocking the door. "N-nick…" he said shyly in the other side of the door. Wait…Nick, as "Nerdy Nick?" Why is he knocking at my door?

"Come in…" I said, uncaring for his reason. "The dean said I could move my things today, since we're roommates and all.." he entered, with a pile of books in his hand. Seems like this guy never, NEVER stops studying..

"WHAT? Roommates? Is she crazy?" I said screaming and obviously unnerved. It's just that: Dude! I'm Jeff, I'm popular, and this fuc-

"Jeff, I know that you don't like me so much.." Oh really? You're a genius Nick…I buffled. "…but I thought that maybe we could be in cool terms." He was looking at his shoes, like if his mother just shouted at little Nicholas. Talking…if I can call a mumble talking

"Just, tell me why you ended being my new roommate" I said obviously still mad at the dean.

"Well, I had two options, because she said I couldn't still own a double room for myself so she re-located me and game me the option of moving with you, or getting the single room in the F tower, and I really didn't want that."

_You could have take the single room, DORK!..._

"Well, and why didn't you OBVIOUSLY took the single room? You know…more space to your things" I snorted. I was getting quickly angry at the guy. I mean, look at him: He's kinda short, his hair is kinda long like in a 'girly' mode, he never speaks, and always get punched by someone. Or people laugh at him, well, not everyone, but people tease him.

He raised up his gaze to meet mine. Was I feeling guilty? HA. Never, Jeff Sterling NEVER felt guilty towards anything.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll see if I can still take the single room…" He said, lowering again his gaze. Oh gosh, what I'm going to do is something I'll regret my whole life…MY WHOLE LIFE. "Fine you can stay. But! No strangers in my room, and when I tell you something, you have to obey it. You heard?" I said almost grabbing him by the collar. I gave him a death glare. You know, someone have to be in charge here, and I'm not going to follow orders of a NERD.

"Now..that's your bed, like it or not. I get up always up 30 minutes before class, so obviously you're going first to the bathroom, and, if for some reason I bring a girl, you must get out of here and sleep somewhere else, okay?" I said him as I laid myself in my comfy bed, still not so happy about the idea of having Nerdy Nicky at my room.

Nick got out of the room, I suppose it's because he has to get his package and set in all in his wardrobe, but then, I don't care. It's just a roommate, not my soul partner.

"I should go work out, it's been a while since I don't do exercise.." I said as I stripped myself. First the shit, then the pants. I like being in boxers, it feels relieving. I took the shorts and the wife beater, without noticing Nick was looking at me.

"Problem , dork?" I snarled at him and entered the bathroom to change myself. It's fun how I get so happy when I insult him. I got in my pants and took down my v-neck and put on the wife beater.

I got out just to find no one in the room. Well, I really didn't care.

-o-

I really, like really wanted to run when Jeff was near me, he wanted to punch me, like Flint did…and I don't want that. My body still has purplish marks in my chest, near my hips and in my back.

Why she couldn't set up me with Thad, or Wes, or at least, Sebastian? I hate my life right now…

Well, days are as crappy as always. I got shoved as every day. In the same place, the same guys, and they always say something like: "Still in Dalton, since you're so NERD, why haven't you got a scholarship to the NASA? Huh?" and then they go like nothing, meanwhile I stay in the floor, my back hurting a lot, since everyday Josh and his guys tend to push me harder and harder every fucking day.

This morning, Thad helped me getting up, and I thanked him so far as always. Sometimes, I feel like Thad, Blaine, Trent, David and Wes are my only friends here at Dalton. I hugged Thad, feeling so insecure about me, as always.

Thad knows me since the seventh year, in a excursion, I fell off a tree, and I was crying, because my "booty" was in pain. Then a boy came near "Are you ok?" He said as he lowered himself near me.

"I-I'm n-n-ot.." I said crying harder, I was really in pain that time. "Do you want to go the nurse?" He said, wiping away my tears. "Y-yes" I said as I got up.

-o-

And since that day, we are best friends. Sometimes, people said that we should be boyf—

Haven't I told you? I fancy boys pretty hard. And Thad is one of the few guys that know about me, Wes, David and Blaine know too, because he's like the only one who is proud of being gay…or at least, I know he's gay.

Luckily, Thad and I have the same schedule, and most of our classes are with the other guys too, so I can talk with them all day, between hours, in lunch, dinner, breakfast, and obviously, texting.

Since the year started like three months ago, I was waiting for Wes to tell us when the Warblers will start practicing, this year, I want a solo, I know I auditioned three times, but I still want that solo, and I'll win it.

Oh..Wait

Jeff…I forgot to tell you about Jeff. That, that shithead. Well, he never like laughed at me and never said anything, but he's a jerk. Today, I only could talk with Thad in the first hours, and in the lunch, because he wanted to talk 'something' with him. I suppose it's because they are neighbors and he have a stronger relationship with him.

And of course, Jeff does know about Thad being gay, in fact, Thaddeus' first crush was Jeff. Yes, only because he's blond, and strong, and he sings, and he has those beautiful eyes…Wait…WHAT? I do not fancy Jeff, I only accepted the fact that he has beautiful eyes…but his hair seems pretty soft..STOP, I'm not drooling over Jeff. I'll just shut up myself because I'm a bunch of crap.

Hey…is the Warbler's common room open? I wanted to play the piano for so long. Playing the piano is like..opening myself, like, telling someone about my problems without getting angry at someone, like…feeling relieved.

I entered the room without making noise, and closed the doors. I left my bag in the single couch, and ran to the piano.

I passed my fingers through the keys, remembering when I was in my house, playing hours and hours without getting tired different songs, different types, relieving myself, forgetting about the world, and leaving only me and my piano.

I know I can sing, but right now, I just want to play the piano. I took off my blazer and opened my music sheets folder. I searched in the folder until I took..Skinny Love? That song is beautiful, and I can't stop playing it.

_Come on Skinny Love  
just last the year.  
Put a little salt,  
we were never here…  
my, my, my, my, my, my,  
my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
staring at the sink of blood  
and crashed veneer. _

As I started playing, I remembered when I first fell in love. I know it's weird to tell you this, but the guy I first fell in love, is now my best friend. Yes, as I told you, Thad was my first love experience, and it ended up being pretty good, because now I have a bond with him, and my 'loving' feeling, turned into a 'brotherly' friendship.

_I told my love  
to wreck it all.  
Cut out all the ropes  
and let me fall.  
My, my, my, my, my, my  
my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment,  
this order's tall  
_

When I told Thad about what I felt, he hugged me. And for some reason, he didn't need to tell me that he loved me, but as a brother, because something in my hearty broke, but a hidden aglet tied up with his aglet. I knew I was going to suffer, but, no matter what, Thad was here to help me.

I continued playing the song, as i8 remembered when Thad and I were walking in the park, and I kissed him. I knew that it was wrong, but later, he told me that it was cute, but he didn't felt the sparks as I felt them. He told me that kisses like that one only made our friendship stronger, and he kissed me in the cheek, not noticing that a single tear was falling down my face.

_Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall?  
Fall behind…  
_

Months later, I finally understood that Thad and I were meant to be friends, and, since that day, I trusted him with everything, even my hidden pleasures, like looking at Blaine's ass while he is running. I know it's like…weird, but you have to see that ass, it's like perfect. I I had the hots for Blaine, I would totally try to fuck him. Since I'm taller and more "macho" than him. I could be a good top for Blaine.

I ended the song, and then I looked at my watch. Holy Fuck! I won't eat anything if I don't run to the hall. Oh Gosh! I took my blazer and put it, then I took my bag, and I didn't realize that I left my music sheet in the piano spot.

-o-

When I finally reached the hall, Blaine came near me and grabbed my arm as like partners. "Where have you been? I was looking at you..you know?" he told me as I got a sandwich to eat. "You know Mia invited all of us to a party and I was hoping if you would like to get a guy there…you know, some fun, you look pretty bored and I know you can show your hidden sexiness " he said playfully as I sat in the table.

Of course, Thad and Jeff were jawflapping and I really hoped that they weren't laughing at me. Thad tends to make fun of me, although I always tell him to stop it, he always tells me "don't worry Nicky, I'm only playing.." He says smiling and kissing my cheek every time I get mad.

I really didn't pay attention at what did Wes was talking about, I just wanted to sleep. Since I'm roommate with Jeff, I really want to stay out of troubles, and just pass the year as always.

I head myself to my room, changed my clothes and since it's Thursday, I'll sleep because tomorrow I only have 2 classes, and they are at afternoon, so I can pretty sleep my 10 beautiful hours.

Today it's pretty hot and I took off my shirt and got to the bathroom. It's disgusting to see me shirtless. My muscles are almost defined, my back is all bruised and my six pack is pretty weird, since my chest is bigger, but my abs are not so defined.

I put on my wife beater, then brushed my teeth and then I went straight to the bed to sleep. I have tomorrow to make all the things I didn't make today.


	3. Satisfying our Desires

**Before everything, I have to thank my first review to Serenya, that made me so happy :D Anyway, dro you remember when I told you about Katie? Well it's time to get the things a little bit heated hahahaha**

**P.S.: I don't own glee ):**

* * *

Thad and I were talking about Katie. God, you have to see her. She is so hot. Her body has nice curves, a good "back view" and she holds at least a DD cup. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She's perfect.

About feelings, I like her, she's my girlfriend, but it's not like _love _her. And I know she's kind of a bitch, but you know, you always have the feeling of a good _shag._ And she pretty satisfies me. In all aspects.

In fact, today I was going to get her at Crawford to go on a date. We always go to the Lima Bean at least once a week, and since I'm done with homework, today I can take her, and then, the funny part.

I went to the room to get changed. Damn, Nick is there and probably he's sleeping like the dork he is. I believe some day he'll get seriously kicked because he's so dumb and dork and idiot and so much other things. I really need to laugh, and only seeing him is my motive.

I entered the room and closed the door with a loud bang, waking up Nick. He gasped and was breathing heavily, he was dazed and lost. "what the heck happened?" He told me meanwhile he lied himself again in the bed.

"You need to get out of here now, and I don't care where you're going to sleep." I say carefree walking through my closet, getting a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, along with my converse.

"But, why? Is my room too.." He said a little angry. So we're gonna play that game? Fine.

"Because Katie is coming today and I told you I don't want you here when she arrives, don't you remember our little speech earlier?" I said leaving my things in the bathroom and walking near him.

"Yes, but..but.." he was stammering and choking between words.

"But nothing, you're a loser. And remember you have to obey everything I say, or you wanna get into a fight?" I said smirking deviously. This is going to be good.

"No, I don't want to." He said looking down.

"Then, . . I don't want you near me, and I don't care if you need something, you're screwed. Wimp. Now." I said as I pushed him hard.

He fell into the floor and I couldn't stop but laugh at him. "What a loser, you're so weak, I believe even a girl can win over you." I said as he got on the floor and ran away in the hallway. I suppose he's going to sleep at Blaine's. bah! I don't care a shit about it.

I entered the bathroom and changed myself. I took my phone and texted Katie to be ready.

_**To Katie: **__be ready love, I'll pick you up soon. –J_

_**From Katie**__: already am. Ready for u ;) x –K_

Ready for me? This is going to be so good. Ah! I can even feel the heat rising up my package. No. Stop, I have to wait until the date ends.

As I picked up Katie in my truck, she was flawless. Dressed in a white shirt with strips, and skinny jeans that fitted her so fine.

"Hey, love" She said as she entered the car, kissing me passionately. "Hey, not now. Let's wait until we reach Dalton ok?" I said playfully.

As the date finished a little faster that I thought, I took her to Dalton to the next step.

* * *

"Hey, let's go to my room.."I said as I started kissing her and we ran to my room, opening the door, and lying in my bed. Not caring about the world.

I started biting his neck, taking off her shirt, throwing it to the floor. She took off mines and things started to get heated. I took her tits and started making a trace of kisses from her lips to her neck until I reached her chest and I unlocked her bra to start licking and sucking her nipples.

"Ah! Jeff!" she moaned as if she was reaching an orgasm, her eyes were filled with lust and I knew she wanted sex. Now.

She started kissing my chest and my abs, until she opened the zipper of my jeans with her mouth. I took away my jeans, preparing to have one of the best blowjobs I'll have in my life. She was biting my half-erect cock with her teeth, taking my boxers off and now I was fully erect.

She started sucking me, first she was slow and tender, then she took all of my erection in his mouth.

I couldn't stop but moaning. And she was moaning like if she tasted the heaven. "Jeff! Your cock is delicious.." She said after a while. I really didn't want to come in her mouth, because I still wanted to fuck her. Make her mine, again.

"Babe, I want you inside me.." She said biting my neck, giving me a couple of hickeys. She was hornier than me. I took a condom and the lube and started preparing her.

"Spread your legs." I said as I poured an amount of lube in my fingers. I started entering one of my fingers in her vagina. She was tense. "AH!" she said. "Go ahead, I like it." She said as she felt the pleasure. I was sliding the finger in and out, until she started moaning in pleasure.

I entered a second finger, and started scissoring her. "I'm ready, no fuck me hard." She said moving herself a little to feel more of my fingers in her.

I took out my fingers and slide my cock a little, a bit slow. Then, she started moving, until my entire manhood was in her pussy. I started moving, and she was moaning hard and in pleasure. She started twitching her nipples to get them more erect than before.

_Oh..So good, so fine, Ah.._I came and I took my dick out of her, as she fell asleep, I lied myself beside her. And, I knew it was good, but, for some reason, I feel like my heart is missing a part. Gah! Bullshit, I will forget it eventually.

* * *

I didn't have anything against Jeff, but that's over. He kicked me out of OUR bedroom. The worst part is that I didn't even fought about it, I just stayed like an idiot Just to give him the pleasure to fuck his girlfriend in our bedroom.

I was so angry, that more than punching someone, tears started to fall down my eyes. I was so mad, that I could explode if I don't control myself right now. And now I don't have a place to sleep. So, where will I go? Here? Let me see if Blaine is still awake Maybe he is singing one of his stupid songs, or worse, watching porn or something.

I knocked at the door, and I heard a groan and very blushing Blaine opened the door, to find me in my pj's, hoping I could sleep here for only the night.

"what Nicholas? Do you need something?" Blaine said to me a little pissed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping, maybe watching something, but not sleeping.

"I need to stay here for the night, Jeff is pretty shagging his girlfriend right now and he kicked me out of the room." I said as I got a bit angry again.

"Okay, come in." He said walking in a very strange way. "Are you without hair gel?" I said amazed because I liked his curly hair, more than his glued hairstyle.

"Yes…"he said blushing as he sat in is bed positioning his hands in his legs…Wait. Blaine was masturbating. Of course, now everything makes sense.

"Blaine…are you hard?" I said blushing because first, I'm a virgin, and second, it's so awkward to talk about this in public or private…

Blaine started stammering and choking, I knew it was like this. I know it'll seem kind of slutty, but…"Would you like to finish? You can't expect to wait it to turn down naturally you know?"

"I won't jerk off myself in front of you." He said hiding his face in a pillow, he was so ashamed.

"I-I—I c-can h-help you i-if you want.." I said walking closer to his bed. I was so scared, but I'll tell you something. I never jerked off myself. My only sexually experience was my kiss with Thad, but, truth be told, Blaine jerking off is something I would love to see. We can't deny that he's sexy.

"Really?" He said rising an eyebrow, and leaving the pillow beside him. "is that…I would like to feel what is to masturbate myself, or masturbate someone…I never did it, and second, I can't deny you're sexy, and you know all the warblers know this." I said smiling a bit.

Blaine kissed my cheek. "In that case, I would love to get helped by you." He said as he stood up and took off his pants in front of me, showing his round ass, soft and muscled at the same time. "what? Do you like it?" He smirked playfully.

"Yes.." I said hiding my face. He noticed it and then he stopped doing this. "Hey, don't worry. If you don't want, it's fine." He said as I started hyperventilating.

"No..I want to, you turned me on, now I want to take care of this" I mumbled. "Then, lay yourself of?" He said as I did it.

He sat in front of my with his legs closed, as he took his boxers and putted them on again. I still could see his manhood alive.

"Relax…" He whispered as he rubbed my dick over my boxers, and I was biting the pillow. As he took off the boxers, I moaned, and my erection was growing bigger.

"Blaine…I want to stop this ok? I don't feel so comfortable" I said ashamed of my actions.

"Don't worry, I understand you, and if you want, we could just talk about it." He said. I know he understood me, before this, Blaine was like this.

"I just…I just want to do it with someone I'm in love, not being a whore and jerking off each other like nothing you know" I said as a single tear ran down my face.

"Hey…don't worry, I have a surprise to you. After your classes, rest for a while and at 5:00 we'll go somewhere so meet me at the parking lot ok?" Blaine said as he hugged me.

"Promise it'll be good?" I said smiling. Blaine always knows how to make someone happy, he is the perfect material for a boyfriend.

"Promise Nicky, now lay yourself and let's sleep. I'm yawning like hell you know?" He said throwing softly a pillow at me.

Blaine went to his bed and took his phone, But I was too tired to care about who he was texting.

* * *

_**To Paige:  
**__I have Nick for tomorrow. Still the shopping business? I'm paying it :) –B  
__**From Paige:  
**__ Of course, I won't miss this. Tell Brook and Rosie about this. –P  
__**To Brook:  
**__ Brook, Nick's ready rofl, want to help me transform him? –B  
__**From Brook:  
**__ Of course you dummy! Nick is a cutie –B  
__**To Rosie:  
**__ Nick's up to shopping. Wanna come? –B  
__**From Rosie:  
**__ YES! –R_

Hmmm…Nick will love it. How is that? He still doesn't know that he's beautiful? I mean, those blue eyes, and even if he doesn't work out so much, his body is nice, if just he made an effort and make himself look sexier than he is. All the guys here would be drooling for him.

Paige, Brook and Rosie are such gossipers, but after all, they are my friends, and they like Nick too, why couldn't we go out more often?

Ah, I'm sleepy and I really need a bed. Ugh, bye.

* * *

**_Like it? I wanted to update again, and Thanks Serenya for the review, I love you! _**


	4. Pinky Promise

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in like..two days, but I finally did it. Actually this chapter is divided in two parts because one: My ideas are still wandering a bit and I don't want to write something nonsense, and it was because Brook will take an important part in these few chapters. Second: my head is killing me and I just want to lay and sleep because tomorrow I have school and I have to give my Chemistry teacher a 12" thermometer that Fanny (my best friend) and I accidentally broke and all the Hg (I don't know really how to say Hg in common name, sorry :$) spilled on the table. Anyway, thanks for the wait and reviews**

**Serenya: Thanks again, it really means something that you like to read the chapters :D**

**Percival Jones: I promise that about next week I'll re-write the mistakes I have in the first chapter (and all the others)**

**P.S.: I don't own glee :(**

* * *

Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, one can fall in love with love? Because, I think I fall in love with love. I can look like a guy that never made anything apart studying, but the mask I've been using is my way to protect myself of damage, of pain, and most of all, to protect my heart.

I quickly went out of Blaine's room. I'll leave him a text later, right now, I need some time to myself.

I went up to my room, and I thought that Jeff was still having sex with her, but I was wrong.

The room was empty, but his bed was messed and the floor was covered in sheets and clothes.

I cannot leave it like this, so I picked up his clothes and mad his bed, to make the room look decent once in a while.

But, although you may see me happy, I'm not, and I wanna tell you why: Does anyone of you have ever fallen in love with your best friend? And then end heartbroken? Or, have you ever wanted to be in a relationship so bad that you have fallen in love with love? Did you ever felt like  
destroying everything because you realized you liked boys and not girls? Or, have you ever felt like both genders can satisfy you, and then you end up worse than before?

I have nightmares every day. Some days is someone telling me how will my life end, or when will my friends leave me, or when Will I stop being so stupid and realize that I have to disappear, because I'm a beard.

I always cry myself to sleep. After doing all the homework, I just lay myself in the floor, with a pencil in hand, and a white sheet of paper. When I start Making lines, I think in the good things I have: I'm intelligent, I'm honest, I'm friendly...

Then, the waves, and spirals, and circles come: I'm stupid, i only know to cry, I don't have anyone to understand me, in my family, only my cousin which is more like my best friend is the only one who understands, and I'm really alone. As you may know, I'm the nerd of the classroom, I'm the one who sits in the last seat of the class, I always take notes of the class, I always go to the library to study and make homework, I never party because nobody invites me, and, if people invite me, they laugh at me, because I'm ridiculous and I'm not even capable to take one of my friends to dance. I just sit there, playing with my phone, hoping it ends.

When I walk through the hall, I know people glance at me death stares, and it's obviously that they don't want me here. Dalton's zero tolerance policy? That's Bullshit. I get shoved every day, people punch me, they laugh at me, I can't even walk without someone shouting: "DORK! ARE YOU STILL HERE? NASA HAVEN'T COME TO TAKE YOU TO A SPACESHIP TO MARS?" And they laugh, and I just feel like if a big fork is tearing my heart into pieces.

I just..I just want someone to understand me, someone who can love my because of my real self, and not because he's only horny, or because he wants something afterwards.

I didn't realize I was crying, until Brook texted me.

_From Brook: Nicky, how's ur day? :) –B  
To Brook: Not so fine, I just want to lay here and cry all day :( -N  
Fr-_

_*incoming call from: Brookie*_

"_Nick, are you okay? Why are you crying?" She asked  
"Well, I just…I'm in a need of a relationship :(" I said  
"Oh Really? Hmmm…ur going to classes today?"  
"No, why?" I said  
Nothing" She said giggling._

And then she ended the call. Why is Brook acting stranger than always? Hmmm..I'm going to wash my face, I must look like a meerkat.

In fact, it was true. When I decided to was my face, I looked myself at the mirror, and the mirror showed me the truth. My eyes were red, my face was red too, I was restless, but as I remember, nobody cares about me.

I decided to take a bath and try to sleep for a while. I undressed myself and then turned the hot water on.

Ah, the heat feels good to my skin, the way the water droplets run through my chest, taking my problems with them when they fall to the floor. The way the soaps purify my mind, and how the sponge can smooth my anger.

I got out of the bathroom in boxers with my hair wet and my bruises were kind of green-ish now. I was drying my hair when I noticed Jeff was entering the room, and I ran frightened straight to the bathroom again, and locked the door. I don't want Jeff to see my bruises. I look like an alien, with green skin I don't fit in this place, well, duh! I'm the misplaced one, no? HA.

"Open the fucking door! I want to take a bath!" Jeff said shouting and knocking the door harder and harder. Eventually, I'll have to get out of here and change myself.

I heard some keys. Shit. he's going to open the door ah! I ha-

"Get the fuck out! I want to take a bath, do you know how tired I am of fucking with my girlfriend?" He said as if he just got down of heaven. He's so arrogant! He makes me want to go and punch him right in the face.

And know what? Does he has to see the bruises? You know-? I don't care, if he laughs, I'll just ignore him.

As I stood up, he walked backwards to let me pass. I was shirtless, and in boxers. I felt naked, and unprotected.

I was walking through the closet to grab some clothes, What is better in these days? A Polo shirt, or a long-sleeved sweater? I really don't know bec-

My whole body froze. And I hissed in pain when Jeff put his hand in the bruise of my back. "Does it hurts that much?" He said softly.

Wait..was Jeff, caring for _me_? For the nerd one, the gay one? This was unexpected. "..Not really." I lied. My back is still hurting, but I cannot go with the nurse, it'd be perdition.

"Lies. I see it in your face". He said coldly, as he walked in front of me. "That was yesterday no? It looks like a new bruise."

"And why do you care? It's not like you are interested in it." I responded as I took the long-sleeved shirt and turned myself in front of the jeans racket.

"So, can't I be friendly? Fine, idiot." He said taking a clean towel and entering the bathroom with a loud bang.

* * *

Was Jeff trying to be friendly. _How cute..Wait, what? It's Jeff, the biggest jerk in Dalton. _I cannot believe that he actually tried to make conversation with me. Should I tell someone about this? No...Maybe Brookie, but she's such a gossiper.

I think that for the first time in my life, I'm going to skip classes, and take a walk alone. But first, I need to take out my songbook.

I went out of the room and walked straight to the arts room. Nobody knew, but there was an exit to the gardens of Dalton.

I know it's late, but I still have plenty of time to go and meet Blaine in the car spot. So I preferred to go outside for a while and do what I love: Sing.

I wanted to sing a little part of a song you may not like, but I think it's very, very meaningful:

_Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a light?  
When you're the shining star.  
Even thought it seems  
that get's so far away  
but I have to believe in myself  
it's the only way.._

I was walking near the little lake that actually wasn't property of the school, but it was beautiful just to sit there and think for a while.

_If I could give you my love  
If I could be part of your heaven  
If you could trust  
and overcome fears  
and if I could take you to fly_

_If I could give you my love  
If you could let me  
heal your wounds  
and if you could feel  
that despite our fears  
I am already part of your life_

_But, as most as I want  
I'm not  
And I feel  
that I'm nothing,  
nothing without you._

Someone was playing a guitar and singing this song I never heard in my life. Sounds like an original composition. It was so beautiful, and the one who's singing it, has such an angelic voice.

But, it's a guy the one who's singing this song. And, maybe this guy is from Dalton too. Oh Crap! It's 3 o'clock and I haven't went on my way to look for Blaine. I have to run.

* * *

Who was singing that song? I haven't heard anyone singing This is Me in a long, long time. Now at the main topic. What am I gonna do with Katie? After sex she just took a taxi cab and went straight to Crawford. She is just a slut who wants sex with every guy she can get. Sometimes I feel like I just date girls because I'm in the need of having someone at my side.

Do you all remember what happened with Nick earlier? That bastard. I know it was wrong to kick him out of the room, and I know I should have apologized to him in the morning,, but he was such a jerk. I know it's awkward, but I was just trying to kill time you know?

But…when I saw all his bruises in the back. For some strange and stupid reason, I felt bad, as if I had those bruises too, like, if I didn't want him to have those bruises.

In a world…I felt courage and madness.

Would it sound gay if I say that he's cool and as much as I tease him, he's pretty cool and in some way, makes me happy?

It must be because he let me stay the night with Katie in the room. I should thank him, but I really don't know how. Maybe a gift? Candies? I'll ask Thad later, but now, I just want to play my guitar and walk in the garden.


	5. Does a look changes everything?

**_Hi, it's pretty late here, but I really wanted to update. Here's part two of chapter 4. Now you see why Brooklyn is an important part? Review if you like it. The more you review, the faster i'll update :D_**

**_P.s.:I don't own glee_**

* * *

Well. It's 4:00 PM right now, and I still have not found Blaine yet. The most probably thing is that he's still in his classes. And I should be in my classes too, but as I skipped classes today, I'm alone, wandering in Dalton gardens.

Wait…Tomorrow is Saturday? Oh shit! I really don't want to go the party. People always make jokes about me, and they laugh at me. How will I convince Blaine to let me stay here tomorrow night?

Oh, well. It's only a party, it's not like is the end of the world. And, I feel like this time will be a bit different from the others. I just have to put an effort and make myself a little bit stronger than before.

We'll just under the upper hand of the experience of life. In fact, we teenagers, think that the world is ours. But I, Nicholas Duval, know that I'm far from it. Sometimes, I think that I came to the world to make people stressed and mad. But sometimes, these adversities which I am going through will worth someday.

Oh, it's 4:30. I'll go for Blaine, because if I continue like this, I will lose the track of time and it'll be late in the night magically in my mind.

* * *

(Blaine's PoV)

Tik, Tok, Ugh! When will French class end? I want so bad to pick up Brook and Paige, maybe Rosie too. I mean, I told her about the Nick's arriving at the mall with us, but I bet she's with Allan and I don't really want to face an Angry Rosie, since he leaves in less than a month….

"Dismissed!" Mrs. Pearce said as we all walked through the door. Some guys still had a class, some were heading to the Soccer practice.

I ran quickly to my room, and changed my clothes faster than Flash. Today I really can put a bowtie in my clothes, so I'll run with a black polo, and gray pants and my usual shoes.

Fuck! 4:45. Whatever, I'll eat in the mall. I'll make it through there and then I'll be happy after Nick's "make-up". Ha! I'm a genius. GENIUS!

So, after walking for ten minutes, I found Nick on his way to my dorm as I stopped him. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans that made him look like if he was an old man. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hey, ready? I have a promise to keep" I said as we walked together through my car.

I opened the door for him as the gentleman I am, and before entering in the driver seat, I needed to make a conference between Brook and Paige. But I can't do it near him..maybe in French? Yes! In French will be easier.

"_Brook et Paige, j'ai Nick dans la voiture, et il sait évidemment rien à ce sujet. Vous avez choisi les vêtements? les filles n'ont pas beaucoup de temps. Ouais, d'accord. Non! ne peut pas être du chocolat avec le vert, le bleu et le combiner avec mieux de rester très, très sexy. __Oh, et par la manière: s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas des jeans tellement serrés. Allez, au revoir."_

I closed the call and entered to the car. "Where have you been?" Nick asked quietly. Gosh, today I'll turn off this shyness button that he has on. No more 'Shy Nick', at least for today and tomorrow.

"I was talking to Kurt, he's been all day calling me, and I wanted to talk to him." It was so easy to lie in situations like this. Gosh, I should be an actor if I don't become a singer, or politician.

"Well, let's go? I'm waiting for you to see my surprise." I said as I started the car and took the direction to go to the mall.

* * *

What the hell? Why are we going to the mall? No…NONONONONONO! I bet Blaine only wants to leave me here. Or maybe not? I should trust Blaine, after all, he's my friend.

"Hey..Hey! Hello? Nick!" I heard Blaine calling at me. "C'mon, follow me, I'll take you to meet someone, or some ones.." He had a dark grin in his face. Oh gosh, this is not good. I should have known this. Now what I'm going to do? Hell, this is pure hell.

I felt when Blaine dragged me through a very strange shop. As well, I heard two girls giggling behind me, and then they hide in a corner.

"And, we're here. Now turn around." Blaine said as I stayed in the center of the shop astonished. This clothes were cool, and the seemed expensive. Wait, turn around? Is someone here?

Brook and Paige? My day is officially over. This is not going to end good. No more inspirational thoughts before meeting Blaine. Never. Again. Never.

"Nicky!" They ran to hug me, as strong as they could, I manage to breath before I faint. "Since we haven't seen each other in a long time, I missed you so much Nick!" Paige said as she went to talk something with Blaine.

"After this, you'll be begging on your knees for us to take you out." She said smirking in a deviant way. "So, I was hoping, if you would like to play 'Dress Up' with us today?"

Dress up, isn't that a kiddo's game? "Okay, but no cheats." I told them.

"Okay! Now get on the locker room and callus when you're done." Brook said as she gave me a lot of clothing cartridges.

I walked to an empty locker and undressed myself. Hmm…I took a navy blue long-sleeved shirt that hugged my chest. The shirt made me look like if I have been working out and my chest seems pretty muscled, and with the shirt, long khaki pants.

I walked out of the locker to watch myself in the mirror. For the first time, I have on some decent clothes. But I don't have money to pay it. Is so expensive, not even the shirt is cheaper.

I called the girls and Blaine and Blaine took my hand to make me spin slowly. "You know, your ass looks so nice in those pants." Paige said as I blushed deeply red, and lowered down my face.

"Hey, always your chin up okay? It's a compliment, and I have to say, if a girl like Paige said this, you must be looking damn hot. Even I recognize it. Now go change to your other costume, I'm hungry!" Blaine pouted and I ran to the locker again.

The second dress was my favorite one. I really wanted to buy it. But, if the first was expensive, this costs a fortune. Damn! Haven't you ever heard the world 'dime'?

Actually, it was a bit simple. A white V-neck shirt that hugged my whole torso, a gray short-sleeved shirt with strips that were almost invisible, and a pair of skinny jeans that weren't that skinny, but they hugged me pretty fine.

I went where the girls were, and Blaine actually opened his mouth when he saw me. Do I look ok? I don't even know. I didn't see in the mirror. I practically ran over here.

" .Handsome!" Paige, Brook and Blaine almost shouted. "Did you ever considered being a model?" Brookie said as she took one of my arms, and Paige the other one, smiling from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but blush at their comment. No, I'm ugly. Who would like a model with glasses, and a weird nose, and kind of short? No modeling school will choose me.

"Don't we have to return the clothes? You said you were hungry, and it's getting late." I said heading to the lockers to change back on my original clothes and give the first dress to Blaine.

As I returned, I didn't realize I still was with the shirt and v-neck, until Blaine sat beside me. "Hey, do you want the clothes?" I nodded slowly ."Well, consider it as my present." He said smiling. "For what?" I said. Blaine is buying me clothes and I don't even- wait. My birthday is coming up. Blaine remembered my birthday. How sweet of him.

When I first entered the Warblers in my freshman year, I remember they threw a party celebrating Wes' birthday, waking up him, serenading "Adore" to him. I formed part of the back vocals by that time.

But, as much as I wanted they to make something similar to me, it never happened. In fact, I cried my whole birthday. And I only remember Thad with me that day. It was very awful truth be told, but Brookie was there with me that day. In sophomore happened the same. But, this year, Blaine remembered it, and this little BIG detail, makes me want to hug him, awww.

"Blaine, Thanks, I—I can't believe this is happening!" I said as I hugged him tightly. He gave me back a hug and I was smiling like an idiot, but this was good. And very, very special to me. Finally at least someone who isn't Thad, or Wes, or David, care about me. Blaine Anderson, the main soloist, the almost ''leader' of us Warblers, my friend.

"it's nothing. In fact, it is a surprise that haven't ended yet." He said as we reached Brook and Paige.

* * *

(Brook's PoV)

Do you know how concerned of Nick am I? Nick is, Nick is like the brother I never had. The gay brother I never had. And seeing him this miserable was just breaking my heart.

I'll explain you how did I met Nick:

After Wes told Amy that the guys did serenaded him, I really wanted to meet the Warblers. Amy told me that we could go on Saturday afternoon to know at least Wesley's friends.

When we reached Dalton. Wes was there, waiting for Amy with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. How sweet of him, I want a boyfriend like that one. One who gives me roses, or flowers, always wakes me with a good morning, and make me fall asleep with a good night. A true gentleman, but that specimen is in extinction.

We talked for a bit and Wes introduced us to David, Trent and Blaine, and they actually were pretty cool. We talked for a bit and I told them that I'm in a Glee Club too. But we didn't compete last year.

Suddenly, I saw a guy with glasses, sitting in a bench away from everyone. He seemed sad, and I ran to talk to him. "Are you okay?" I said as I took a seat next to him.

"No, I'm not" He said sniffing and sobbing softly. "Today is my birthday, and nobody remembers it, only because I'm the 'nerd one'" He wiped his tears away, and continue crying.

This boy is miserable, and he seems like a good guy, why would no one care about him? Oh..Oh yes! Now I remember.

"Hey..don't worry, I'm here for you." I said as I hugged him softly and he hugged me back. "I know it looks weird, but I want to give you this" I said as I gave him a bracelet that said "_When words fail, music speaks." _

"Thank you, how will I pay you this.? I have nothing right now. Oh wait, lemme search for it." He said as he opened the pocket of his blazer and gave me a piece of paper.

"I know it's not much, but I wrote it myself." He gave the paper to me and I started to read it slowly.

_I came to the crossroads  
With two lines of sight  
Two ways to possibly go  
One wrong and one right_

_Thinking all the while,  
"Maybe it's all a test?"  
Pondering each direction  
To the right or to the left?_

_The voices urge me on  
Shouting what they think  
But none louder than the rest  
So I stay, staring at the street_

This is beautiful. "Wao, you have so much talent." I said truthfully. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you again sooner or later, if you want to talk, ask Wes my number." I said as I walked with Amy and the guys. "by the way, My name's Brooklyn, but you can call me Brook."

And that's how I met Nick Duval.

-o-

Now we're heading to a Beauty Salon. Don't get me wrong, Nick will have a haircut, and a cutis deep cleaning, and then, we're going to the glasses store to pick up the contact glasses I already ordered.

When Nick came over, his hair was still long, but headed to one side, and his face was pretty soft and a bit pinky.

"Nice" I said as I winked at him.

Blaine took the contact glasses with him and Nick, and they entered the bathroom.

* * *

(Blaine's PoV)

"Okay Nick, take off your glasses." I told him as I prepared the solution in the lens containers. He took away the glasses and put on the contact ones without a problem. "now look at yourself in the mirror."

Nick has blue-green eyes, and they're really beautiful, and warming, even hypnotizing.

* * *

After Blaine and I returned from the mall and leaving the girls at Crawford, we ate at McDonald's and then we headed to Dalton.

"If someone asks you who you are, or people keep checking on you, it's not bad, it means you look good okay?" Blaine said as he turned off the car and smiled at me.

We entered Dalton. Since it's dinner time, on Fridays we don't have to be in uniform at dinner hours. Everybody keeps looking at me, and as I headed my room, Blaine drifted me apart.

"you'll stay with me tonight." Blaine said as we headed to his room

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

I was eating my dinner when a strange guy with blue eyes entered the room. Who the hell is him, and why is he with Blaine? Are they boyfriends? Is he from exchange? Well, is pretty strange, but that guy seems pretty cool.

Will he go tomorrow to the Warbler's practice? I don't know, but he has to have a cool voice.

Wow.


	6. Help me Please

_**Hi guys. Here's my update. I know is not the best one, but I wanted to update. Thank you for waiting. Reviews = Faster Updates **_

* * *

I turned back for a while, forgetting about Blaine calling me. Who the hell is staring at me? Why do I feel like that, for once, is staring at me?

I searched through the small hall. But no one was there. It has to be another of my daydreams in which a guy comes to me and kiss me passionately. But well, even changed, I'm still unpopular, and no one here cares about me, except of the warblers.

I returned my way to Blaine's room. Why am I not in my room? Oh, true, Blaine wanted to talk with me. I entered the room and closed the door softly, not making noise.

"I've been waiting for you." Blaine said seriously as I entered. "I wanted to talk to you, from friend to friend." He said curving his lips a little. "Don't worry, it's nothing wrong. Go get changed, I'll wait here."

I took my sweatpants and sweatshirt as I entered the bathroom. I took off my shirt, the V-neck and the jeans, as I fold the clothes and put them in the bathroom shelf. Then, I took off my boxers and threw them in the basket.

I put on the pajamas and took of the contact lenses. Poor me, I cannot see without glasses, so I took my old glasses and put them on my face. I'm still getting used to the idea of using other glasses that weren't big.

I got out of the bathroom and sat next to Blaine. He seemed very thoughtful, like if he wanted to tell something special to me.

"Nick, I know we aren't the best friends, but I know I can trust you, and I want you to trust me." He said as he took my hand. "Although it may not seem, I do care about you, and I've been watching you. So, I thought that maybe you could answer me a question." He said looking through my eyes.

I started panicking. I know Blaine will ask me question I won't be able to respond and I'll just run and run crying, until I fell asleep in a corner in some place of Dalton's halls.

But, I know I can trust Blaine. I know I can see in him a great friend, and I know he can help me whenever I need it.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Well, Nick. I know it's strange, but..did someone made you something bad? That's why you feel like is the entire world against you?" Blaine said carefully, hoping for me not to run.

"Blaine, I know I can trust you, so I'll tell you my history." I said.

_It was my third month at Dalton in my freshman year. By that time, I had excellent grades. All the notes were up to 80 and I was proud of myself, but I only had Thad as my friend here._

_I was walking to get to the cafeteria, and I needed to go downstairs, but since I was in arts class, I was upstairs. _

_I didn't watch when Josh, one of the jocks, passed near me and threw all my papers to the air. I was so angry, so I went to reclaim why did he do that? _

_Dalton has zero tolerance against bullying no? I can go to the Dean's office and talk to him. _

_Anyway, that failed. _

_Next day, in our Chemistry class, he took me out of the class after it ended. "So, you accused me, huh? What a girl, can't you just forget about some papers? I mean, you know you're a nerd, and I'm a jock, it's obvious you have to be bullied. _

"_But why? I'm a person too!" I said as I pushed him away. _

"_Oh, really, and if I do this, would you still feel like arguing with me?" He said as he got up, and took me all the way to the stairs, and threw me over._

_I rolled the stairs until I stopped in the first floor. Thanks nobody was there to see this. Or, no thanks, because I don't have witnesses to show the dean what he did._

"_And that's just the beginning. Don't mess with me again." Josh said as he kicked me in the stomach, making me scream. _

_The pain was unbearable, it's like fire in my stomach, bricks in my back, cuts in my arms, and the tears, the tears running down my face. _

_I hugged my knees in a corner, when no one could see me, and I cried and cried until I couldn't do it anymore._

"And that's why I don't trust so many people, I mean, I know who I can trust, but I live scared. Fearing, what if Josh decides to punch me, or kick me, or throw me down the stairs again? Or make fun of me in front of anyone? Who will defend me? In who I could lean on?" I told him letting a few tears roll down my face.

"Nick, look at me. Please" He told me lifting my chin up, our gazes meeting each other. "I promise, as your friend, to protect you from everything, okay?" I nodded, and hugged him.

"Nick, you know, Antoine de Saint-Exupery said that _the essential is invisible to the eyes._ And if the can't see how beautiful and handsome and flawless you are, then they're blind." Blaine said as he broke the hug.

"Blaine, I'm sleepy, can we just get some rest?" I said with a drowsy voice. But I was happy. From tomorrow, there will be a new me. A new Nick Duval.

* * *

Where the hell is that stupid guy I have for roommate? Fuck! Well, at least, he's not here, I can be free at least once.

But, I know I have to give him the thanks. Nah, it's not obligatory. It's not like is the end of the world just because I didn't thank him. Ha!

Now, who was that strange guy? Why was he with Blaine? And why am I so interested in him? It's not good for a man to show interest in another man. It's wrong, _but it felt so right…_No! Stop, I'm not thinking in him.

Being awake at 6 AM is not cool. I'm yawning like hell, and thinking in some stranger I just saw yesterday. _A very handsome guy…_Hey! I should stop daydreaming. Ugh! I'll do my homework.

I bet Nick already did his homework, so I'm going to take them and copy them. I need to get good grades, at least in the practice.

I went to his desk to get the papers. They must be in a folder. I took an old, red folder, with a lot of sheets. I opened it, but homework was not there.

_"Gaping wounds can be healed_  
_Though a scar remain_  
_A reminder of the sacrifice_  
_But still we love again_

_I've been wounded before_  
_And know I will be again_  
_But still will I give of my heart_  
_And still call you friend_

_So bind your heart to truth_  
_Lift yourself from the dirty floor_  
_Look to tomorrow and see your hope_  
_Broken legs will walk once more"_

Does Nick writes poetry? God, this poem is so beautiful. Wait, is Nick in love? The nerd in love? How crazy. Or maybe, he was in love. I bet the guy told him to fuck off and he ran away crying.

Nicholas is so ridiculous, but, at least, he liked someone. Although the guy didn't like him back, at least he felt something. Not like me which I'm with Katie because I like her physical.

I closed the folder and went to my bed again. If only I could call my sister. She's the one who always understands me. But she's in college, and I don't want to disturb her.

But, waiting for the party will make me happy. I heard there was a pool. And drinks, and girls, and so much fun.

* * *

Blaine proposed singing a duet with me today before Warblers practice. I shouldn't go fangirling but ahhh! A duet with Blaine Anderson! This is going to be totally awesome.

"So, I have the song. Should I call the guys?" Blaine asked me when I took the lyrics sheet. I'm not the One? I know this one like my name. Perfect.

The guys know that I'm Nick? Because some were whispering things like "Who's this guy?" Nah, I'm pretty sure some of them know I'm Nick.

I walked though the mic tripod, as I took the microphone to practice a little.

_Did you forget about me_

_Mister Duplicity_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

_It was a slap in the face_

_How quickly I was replaced_

_And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

I started walking through the room, dancing along with the song I was singing. I started spinning and making slides. Not caring about the world.

_'Cause the love that you gave that we made_

_Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, 'til you died_

_But you're still alive_

I started dancing. I noticed Blaine entering the room, looking at me with fascination, like if he faced God. Wait, I know why! He's seeing the real me.

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bare that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

And at last, I started flipping my hair and making a split on the floor. Once I finished, I went straight into Blaine's direction. "Come on, you told me to sing, let's do it." I sais as I walked near him.

"Okay, but only because you asked for it. After this, we have to do our homework. We'll die on Monday if we don't do them." He said as he took the other mic.

_I tried to speak  
but you got me tongue tied  
I tried to breath but,  
I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I tried to move but  
I'm stuck in my shoes,  
You got me paralyzed;  
paralyzed._

"Big Time Rush Blaine, really?" Wes said as he entered the room. "The warblers are coming in a few minutes. Who's that guy?" He said pointing to me with his index finger.

"Don't you recognize him?" Blaine said with his eyes widened. "Dude, it's Nick!" He sais as if 2 +2 = 4.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me" Wes said as he walked in front of me. "How do I know if he's Nicholas, huh?" He said in his Sherlock tone.

"Easy. Nick, sing." Blaine said to me. I walked closer, for them to hear my voice.

_Uptown girl,  
She has been living  
in her white bread world,  
as long as anyone  
with hot blood can  
and now she's looking  
for a downtown man  
that's why I am. _

"You're Nick. What did you do? You look so different, I can't even recognize you. Are you modeling or something like that?" Wes said amazed.

"No, is just…a gift from some friends." I said blushing. "Blaine, I don't want to sing in front of them. "Can I just go to my room? I need some time." I said as I started running away from everyone and went to the mysterious lake I was yesterday.

* * *

"What happened? Why is he going like that?" Wes said concerned. "But, we still have practice. He won't audition, and he wanted a solo so bad." Wes continues as he sat in her council seat.

"He's afraid Wes. He thinks we're going to judge him. He believes that no one loves him. He cries every night to sleep, and wakes up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. He doesn't think he has a lot of friends. In fact, he thinks that he's alone here. Nick against the world. Wes, he's just an afraid boy, he just need someone to be here with him. Someone who he can trust." I said sitting in the large couch.

"He needs a boyfriend." Wes said smiling a bit. "Nick doesn't know what does he has in his power. I'm sure he doesn't even know if we are his friends."

"We can just let the time make effect on him. Maybe someone will fall in love with him. And that day, we'll see the real Nick, the one who's been hiding behind the nerd of the class." Blaine said as he tried not to cry about him.

"We'll see." Wes said as all the warblers entered the room.


	7. An Apology to my Readers

**Okay guys, before we start. I have to explain you something I felt very incomplete in the last chapters. Maybe you all were asking yourselves? How did he showed us a Nerd Nick. Well, from my Point of View, this Nick was the pretty stereotype of nerd guy, who is handsome. **

**In this case, nick had greasy hair, and it was combed in a horrible way. He had big glasses and his cutis was full of pimples.**

**Now imagine Nick in one of the outfits I told you in the last chapter, and his face like the one in the photo with turquoise font, and he's dressed in his Dalton suit, or another of his cool photos. **

**Oh, and maybe this chapter will be divided in two parts two. But the preview I can give you is:**

_**There's a pool, and all the drunken guys and girls in here, but then, Jeff starts choking, breathing heavily, and he drowns. Nick was with Brook talking a drinking a beer with her, until he realizes that Jeff is in danger. It's impossible to not notice it. For the first time, Nick leaves his cowardice, and takes Jeff out of the pool, and he tries to make him breathe again, before it's too late.**_

**Also, I wanted to tell you why I haven't updated yesterday. I just started the second trimester and teachers are killing us with a lot of homework. Chemistry, Physics, Math, Accounting (In AP level) and Computer Science. So, I beg on your knees to forgive me for my delay. I promise that ASAP, I'll update faster and faster.**

**Do you know what makes me very happy? That I just have like 2 weeks with this account and I'm getting 1 review per chapter, and I know it's weird to celebrate for it, but it really means so much to me. **

**Guys, have you ever seen something called "Dangerous Relationships"? Well, this chapter is based basically in one chapter of it. Please don't judge me for the loads of alcohol and 'things' (drugs?).**

**P.s.: I only own Paige, Brook and Rosie who disappeared. Oh, and that bitch called Katie. She's an essential part of the plot. By the way, there will be Seblaine sooner or later. Differently as the others, I don't like Klaine so much, and I really think that the guy that Blaine needs, is Sebastian after his change. So, we'll see something there. Huh, hehehehehehe..**

**As I said, I can't even breathe without making homework, or studying. Good ones: I won an A+ and an A in Literature. Yay! :D**

**Please, forgive me, but I think I'll be able to update only on Fridays, if I'm not doing homework. Please understand me, I want to study in USA or Canada, so I have to have good grades, and making extracurricular activities which I am making actually, like school band, and Titan/Pre-junior Achievement. **

**I know you may be like: Oh, no more updates, but I'll be updating frequently, even if I have to quit hours of sleep. I promise I'll do whatever I have to do to get chapters quickly posted. **

**Actually, this is the classical Author's Note that takes an Entire Chapter, but I actually needed to do it, for your understanding.**

**I'll give you previews of the next chapters that are coming, and I'll try to write my ideas wherever I can, then send it to my email, and then edit them here. **

**My first mid-terms are in a month and a half. Then I have the second round on three months, and then the trimester is over. I beg pardon for this days I won't be able to update, or read reviews. **

**When I finish this week, maybe you'll see like two chapters, but I'm not promising anything.**

**You know, I almost cried when I typed this GIANT note, thinking "Will I have to discontinue my niff fanfic?" But then, I re-scheduled myself and now I'll update once a week, starting today. If I don't have big amounts of homework, or tests, I'll try to update twice, or thrice in the week.**

**Again. Please forgive me,**

**-awkwardandreckless. **

**P.S.: you can follow me in tumblr, is the same username, there I'll be posting the soundtracks of the fanfic. **


	8. Realizations

_Hi. I know I haven't updated in days. But I'm here, sorry for the delay, and thank you all for the waiting. Oh, and The Charmed Trio, is a fictional band created by sometimesitshardtograsp (in tumblr) and she let me use it only in this chapter. I promise I didn't copy any of the characters. And maybe, on thursday I'll update again._

_-awkwardandreckless_

_p.s.: I still don't own glee, my powers haven't returned yet. XD_

* * *

When a boy can't express his feeling, because his stupid proud doesn't let him, us girls, appear from nowhere. I have to remind you: We're not mind readers, but we're reading the signs.

Do you know why Nick doesn't trust anyone that easy? After what passed that day, I'm hoping he doesn't fall in another's trap like the one Jake made.

_I asked Nick if he could go with me at some party that Crawford organized. We invited Dalton, Columbia, and some others boarding schools. _

_By that time, Nick trusted people a little bit than now, and he was a little bit happier, and he wasn't terrified of being like that._

_Anyways, Nick and I entered the party. The girls decided it to be in one of those Warehouses, and it was pretty cool. I was with a cocktail dress and skinny jeans. And Nick was with a polo and loose jeans. Yes, he always was the same type: nerd, but a cute nerd._

_The party was pretty cool. And Max was the host. It's known that he always throws the bests parties. He is a good DJ, and the drinks, oh, the drinks. Seems like he has a liquor fountain because he brings loads and loads of liquor and sorry if I actually look like a drunken, but teenagers need drinks. Is a need. And I'm not the exception._

_Well. To the point. Meanwhile I was dancing with my boyfriend, Jake, Nick was playing in the Wii. Something like Just Dance, I really don't remember._

_He was dancing along with Elizabeth, and Jeff. Yes, I know Jeff. He's pretty handsome no? But for some reason, I feel like he's hiding something, even with Katie at his side. Well, here in Crawford we all know about that bitch. But she's still the popular, and sometimes is annoying. _

_Some guy was staring at Nick when he was dancing. And I should say, he was stunning. Grey eyes, short spiky black hair and pale skin. And for what it seems, openly gay, but still masculine. If I were a boy, I would totally have the hots for him._

_As Nick finished, he won. Jeff fell on the floor with Elizabeth, in the cross-jump they had to do. Nick is pretty flexible even if nobody knows. I bet he has to be the best in bed, with those legs, hahaha. No, nothing like that. He's all cute and shy._

_The guy, whose name was Chris, walked with a drink right through Nick, and kissed him on the cheek seducing Nick. He was blushing, and had a big grin on his face._

_They danced like thirty minutes, Chris telling him some things that made him giggle, or blush. And they ran upstairs. I feel like they were going to have sex._

_-o-_

_I went upstairs to, with Jake. To..you know, go to second base. Hehehehehe._

_But, when we started kissing, an almost naked Nick came from the other room, soaked, and crying. Like if someone had denigrated him. What happened to him?_

_I quickly turned on the lights and hugged him. I really didn't care about what Jake said. I know that in his heart, he was as concerned as me._

"_Nothing, I was just having a cool time in the pool." Nick said sobbing, and he just pulled back. _

"_Nick, you can't just enter the room crying and saying that you were having a good time in the pool. Don't lie to me." I said as he turned back._

"_Just..It's just that this guy. Do you remember Chris? He just made me fall into his trap. He was planning this with Josh." He said as he started dressing himself. "He told me to go upstairs, and undress myself." He started crying again. "I did it, and when he said he was in front of me, the threw me a bucket of water, and when I opened the eyes, gasping and freezing, they took a photo." He started crying harder. "He said that if I say something, they would kill me." _

_I was livid. I could kill that Chris right now. My head is starting to ache, and I think no one could take off this impotence I have right now. Fire is in my eyes. _

_From the nothing, Sophia came, running" Guys, we have to get outta here. Elizabeth drowned, and I think she's dead." She said creaming, almost crying. "Where is she?" Jake, Nick and I screamed. "Max took her to the Regional Hospital, guys, if the police comes we're fucked up. C'mon let's go." She said running downstairs, and, as much as I wanted to stay with Nick, I don't want to get in prison for being in a place with people selling drugs. _

_If I could kill someone. My first victim would be Chris. Then, the world. But, I really have to go ut there and see if Elizabeth is still alive._

Right now, I'm only waiting for tonight's party. And, for some reason, I think Nick will have a good time. My baby Nick, I don't want him in danger.

At least, he still wants to be alive. He had suffered so much, and I really want him to have a good time. It's not fair. He's so cute, so selfless, so charming, why do people like to hurt him? He probably cries every night to sleep, and wakes up scared, because someone would punch him, or insult him.

I remember when he told me about the stairs. Why can't people see the other side? Why this world is divided? I would really like if just, if we could just be ourselves.

But, after his change, I feel like someone, or some ones will put their eyes on him. Like that senior, Mason. I'll talk about him later.

Fuck! 6:00 PM. I have to go and get ready for the party. I want to impress someone. But first, I need to call Nick.

I typed his number. "Nicky are you ready to the party?" I sais as I walked to my closet, starting to choose some nice dresses.

"I-I don-don't wanna g-go" He said sobbing. Oh no, he is scared.

"Nick, listen to me please." I said softly as I sat in the bed, trying to find the words. "Nick, I promise you, with my life, that nothing will happen again in a party okay? I promise that you'll have a good time. And with me, Paige and Blaine, you'll be happy." I said, wanting to be near him, and hugging him.

"You promise?" He said still with a teary voice. "Well, of course, darling!" I said with a fake Tennessee accent.

"Then, I'll be ready in an hour." Nick said happily, as I closed the call.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

After dancing the whole day, I just want to lie down and rest, but today's the party and I'm not so missing it.

Maybe, maybe that mysterious guy will appear again. And the stupid Nick, well, I need someone to tease in my room, I don't like being alone every day here.

I should take a bath; I'm sweaty, and kind of smelly. So I took down my pants and boxers, and then my sweater. I entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Ahhh, it's so relieving to have the water running down my body, taking the sweat off me, making me relax.

I got out the bathroom. What am I going to wear? Oh, maybe a white v-neck, or a polo. Yes, a white polo, skinny jeans and my converse.

I still have time to kill, party is in like two hours, and I don't have to pick up Katie. I heard The Charmed Trio is going to be in the party, and Max as disk jockey. Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome.

So I walked out the room and made my way down the hall to see if someone was ready. I don't want to be the first one arriving at that warehouse.

* * *

(Nick's PoV)

As I got changed, I walked through Blaine's car. We have to pick up Brook, and then head to the party. Paige is going to perform with her group, The Charmed Trio.

As we arrived at Crawford, Brookie was out there, looking stunning. She had a navy blue dress, with leggings, and high heels. Her hair was in curls, and her blue eyes sparkling with a new light. Brook is in love. Aww, my little Brookie is in love.

She entered, and we both told her how beautiful she is this night. Tonight, tonight is a night of dreams, and pretty cool ones, if I should say.

The sound that was coming from the house was louder and louder, and the music was pretty cool. Max as a DJ was synonym of PARTY HARD and I should really let myself have fun.

When I entered with Brooklyn, the remix that Max made of Levels was perfect. I can even say that he's better than Avicii you know?

"Brookie, you look stunning." Said a guy beside her. What an Adonis. OH MY GOSH! He has blue eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. And he has the British accent. He must be straight, and he doesn't even wanted to know my name.

"Who's your friend?" He said smiling. Brooklyn smiled at me. "Mason, you don't even present yourself. Don't be impolite please, Macie" She said laughing.

"I'm not a kiddo! Don't call me like that" he said pushing Brooklyn playfully. "By the way, I'm Mason. I'm senior at Dalton, and Brookie's neighbor since birth." He said giving his hand.

I'm not going to be the same coward I've been my entire life. "I'm Nick, junior at Dalton too, and Brookie's best friend. You're at Dalton and I have never seen you?" I said thinking why I haven't seen him. I help a lot of seniors.

"Wait, Nick Duval? But you look so..different." He said giving me a wink. He likes me. AHHH! He likes me. "Yes, dramatically change no?" I said smiling.

"Drastically changed." He said drinking something pink from his glass. "Well, I should get going. Peter's here." Brooklyn said running.

"she's so desperate." We both said laughing. "Do you want to dance?" Mason asked me. Should I say yes or no? Well, it's time to have a bit of fun.

We started dancing. Mason was very sexy, and his smell. He was so masculine. I'm lost in his smell. Something like Hugo Boss and mint, so intoxicating.

"Guys! In the Stage, The Charmed Trio!" Max shouted as they started to sing. Paige was there, and Quinn, and a third girl. I've heard her name was Brook. Not Brooklyn, it was Brook.

As the girls started to sing, I noticed that the mysterious guy was with Mason. I was with Katie, but you know, a little bit of curiosity don't kill anyone.

I feel like I know this guy, and I know that maybe I'm too far from obvious that I'm kind of obsessed with him. Who is him? I really want to know. I just know I have seen those eyes before, somewhere in Dalton.

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it aloud._

I started dancing with Katie. She was kissing my neck like a vampire, but right now I don't care. It's a party, not a church.

_Now you're in_

_And __you__ can't get out_

The trio really sings cool. They have powerful voices. Like if they were born to sing. And the three of them are sexy as hell.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

After they finished. I went right to the bar. I want to drink so bad. I took beers, Vodka, Rum, absinthe, and some of the other liquors. I lost the track of time. I really don't know what time is it, I really don't know where am I, I just know that I want to drink so bad. SO BAD

When I stood up, my legs were shaking, and I fell on the floor. I must have been blooding right now, because I feel like something is dripping off my head. The only thing I remembered is a pair of green eyes carrying my whole body through the EMU.

Ah, my head is killing me. Where am I? Is this a IV in my arm? And Why is my head with a bandage? Oh, now I remember. I fell on the floor in the party. Wao. Who carried me here? I owe that guy the world.

Who's sleeping in the couch? I fixed myself to be seated, and then I saw the same guy that was with Mason last night.

He slowly got up, and yawned. I smiled a bit. He was sleepy, but he stayed the whole night here. I should thank him. "Good morning Jeff…" He said rubbing his eyes.

"How-how do you know my name?" I said kind of terrified. I mean, I don't even know this guy. "Ummm, I'm your roommate, Nick." He said blushing.

Nick. NICK DUVAL? This can't be possible. The same guy who I almost started a fight with, the one who I kicked out of his own room, the one who is always bullied, but he always helps anyone. Helping me. He carried me all the way here.

He must be a true friend. And I believe, that as bizarre as this sounds, I might like to be his friend. "Thanks Nick, for everything." I said smiling.

And that's the start of our friendship.


	9. Third Party Account aka Mason Robertson

_Guys, I'm really sorry about not updating, PLEASE PLEASE I beg you all pardon, I've been stuDYING and I really needed it, and I still need it, so, I'll try andupdate more frequently. _

_Serenya: Sorry for the hiatus :(_

_Ahh, and I have to say: Mason look like Gregg Sulkin, so...prepare yourself, and enjoy it :)_

* * *

After the incident in the warehouse, things were a bit different, but in a good way. Actually, Jeff and I are in good terms, and I really appreciate it. Recently I discovered something very…weird. Jeff has a sweet side, and a very sweet side, I must say.

The other day his parents were here in Dalton, usual parents visit. Since my dad is in France, and my mother in Spain, both working, I'm with my grandparents, but they can't help but make me miss my parents.

What got me astonished is that Jeff is like an angel with his brothers. He took them to the lake, to the park, to the Lima Bean, then he returned to Dalton, and they were in the room, Jeff singing to them.

Today is Friday, and we have double Chemistry Lab. Ms. Hart said we're going to have a project with a partner. I just hope I could partner with Jeff.

I can't deny I have a bit of a crush with the blondie. I mean, who can't have a crush with him? He's all sweet, and funny, and you have to see that body! Oh My Gosh! There was a time in our room I was dressing, and he got out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist, and since he's tall, the towel couldn't help but let me watch those muscled legs. I had to turn my back and simulate I was chatting with someone, because my "friend" was waking up, and I really didn't want to make the morning awkward.

"Good Afternoon boys" Said Ms. Hart. "Today we're going to make a distillation. But, in partners, and I'll assign them. I don't want any complaints ok? Let me copy the partners in the board" She said as she took the red pilot.

Flint– Montgomery

Anderson – Smythe

Duval – Robertson

Nixon – Martin

Sterling – Thad

Topic: Distillations & Isotopes.

Assignment: Written report about isotopes. Uses and a list of 10 isotopes with molar mass expressed in amu or g/mol, and it's percentage of abundance in nature.

Example: Magnesium has 3 isotopes. There's Mg with an atomic mass of 24 (23.985 amu) with a percentage of abundance in nature of 86.299%, Mg 25 (24.986 amu) with 2.531%, and Mg 26 (25.983 amu) with 11.17% of percentage. Find the total mass of Magnesium.

Atomic Mass = [(86.299%/100%) (23.985 amu)] + [(2.531%/100%) (24.986 amu)] + [(11.17%/100%) (25.986 amu)]

Atomic mass = 20.69881515 amu + 0.63239566 amu + 2.902301 amu

Atomic mass = 24. 23246589 amu ~ 24.23 amu.

I was copying until someone whispered something in my ear. I didn't realize who was, until I turned around a saw Mason with a smile in his face. Gosh! He's so cute..well, not like Jeff but_ WHAT?!_ _I'm not thinking in Jeff as cute_….

"Seems like you and I will be together again" Mason said as he sat beside me. I blushed and nodded.

"so..when do you want to start the project?" I said as I started solving the isotopes. "Actually, we could go to the common room and see a movie?" He said as I looked at him.

"Well, if I finish my homework, we could go to the common room, but are we going to do our project today? Or at least start it?" I said a shyly. Truth be told, I like Mason, he's cool, but I feel like he doesn't like me at all.

But the problem is…that for some time…I've been having not-so-appropriate thoughts about certain blonde guy with hazel eyes and a nice smile…

"Actually, I wanted to spend some time with you. Would you like to be my friend?" He said smiling, and looking at me with those blue eyes…

Well, as far as I know, I don't fancy Jeff and Mason doesn't like me in that way, so, I won't lose nothing if I befriend him.

"Dismissed!" Ms. Hart said. "Hey, wait, these seems heavy." Mason said as I took my bag. Actually, I've been thinking in leaving some books in my room, but I don't want them to get lost, so I carry all of them all the way down here. I blushed, because it gives the impression I'm not able to carry it, but I can. "Come on, I'll take it for you. Lead the way." Mason said as he took the bag off my shoulders and put the strap crossing his chest.

"Upstairs, room 3-6" I said mumbling. We started walking, talking about school, and occasionally about sports. "So, would you like to come to the soccer match on Sunday? It'll be fun, I promise." He said as we passed the arts classroom, and I thought _of course I'll come, why wouldn't I go to see your nice legs? _Damn…I'm so dirty-minded, this is not good.

"Did you always wondered…why being gay is cool?" Mason said seriously. Wait, I know Mason is bisexual, well, at least, with me he tried something, but…is he like gay? Or just the guy tasting both sides of the chocolate?

"Well…I knew I was gay practically since 12, so I can't say I liked women before men..But, are you gay, bisexual, or straight? I said as we entered our room and sat on my bed.

"Well, for a couple of months, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore, I'm gay, and here, practically nobody knows, well, you, but I'm not really sure if I should get out of the closet, or whatever people would like to call it." He said.

I couldn't resist it, I hugged Mason and he gave back the hug. We were like that from some 10 minutes, until I broke off the embrace and went to the desk to start homework.

"Will you go to the common room?" Mason said before leaving, not turning back. "Yes, I'll go." I said smiling. Surprisingly he turned back without me noticing it, and he kissed my cheek softly, after copying something in a post-it, pasting it in the pencil case.

"Bye, Nick" He said as he got out of the room. I blushed, deeply red. I mean, at least he likes to hang out with me. I should really try out because…

Then someone entered and slammed the door. "What was doing Robertson here?" Jeff said. He's not angry, but he's carrying a lot of comics and sure nobody was outside to help him.

"He invited me to go downstairs later. We're going to hang out." I said as I stood up to help him.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

_We're going to hang out…_

_We're: Nick + Mason_

How strange…my stomach is clenching, without a reason, nah, it's just hunger, Dinner is in two hours, and I should wait.

"Umm, okay." I said as I took one of the comics. Maybe is time for Nick to live a little. I mean, now that he changed, he should take advantage.

But…for some reason, I'm having this strange feeling, but maybe is just because I'm a little worried about many things: Katie, this new sensation, Nick, my Chemistry work. 24 hours aren't enough to finish all the things I have to do.

"Jeff, I'm going, do you need something?" Nick said to me. "No, go and have fun." I said.

This will be a fucking good time.


	10. Sometimes Butterflies are not that nice

_Hi guys, I'm updating as soon asI can, because school is being a bitch again and I can't even breathe so...here's the chapter, and sadly, I don't know when I'll post again in this week, so...here's the chapter so review me maybe :D? did you get it? what a bad joker I am._

_Well, remember I love you guys, and make sure you read Mason's part._

_-R_

* * *

As soon as Nick left, I fell off the ground. _What the hell is this? Why am I feeling this? Why my stomach is squirming? Only God knows.._

Knock knock. Somebody knocked the door. Who on earth would be the one knocking the door?. "Ah, I'm coming." I said. I opened the door just to find Thad playing with his phone. "Thad! THAD! THADDEUS!" I shouted. He almost dropped his phone. "Oh, Hi." He said smiling.

As Thad entered, I started looking through the window. "whatcha' thinking?" Thad said. "Me? Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. But I don't know if my eyes followed the lie.

"Lie. You say you're fine, but I know you better that that. Jeff, we're friends since elementary, I know when you're not fine." He said, surprisingly.

_Can I trust him?_

I'm not going to tell him the whole truth. "I've just been thinking in someone, and I don't like this feeling I'm having sometimes." I said relaxing a bit.

"So, you're growing feelings? Huh, how weird…" Thad said teasing me. "Haha. Very funny, idiot." I said throwing him one of my pillows.

"Why did you throw pillows? I didn't do anything wrong." Thad complained. "Just, shut up." I said.

"And Nick? Where is he?" Thad asked. _Great, stomach, it's your turn. _"He's with Robertson." I said in a neutral tone.

"Robertson? Mason Robertson? Damn, he's so sexy" Thad said dreamingly. "But he's not gay, oh, right, the Chemistry project. How lucky he is."

"I bet they'll finish the project like in a day, Nick will finish it. He's a nerd." I spat venomously. _Why did I say that? Oh Gosh! What the hell is happening to me? Am I stupid?._

"Don't. Don't you ever dare to talk to him like that, Jeff." Thad said coldly as if he was going to kill me.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just was thinking in my project, and my partner." I said lowering my head.

"Um..Oh, I remembered, Blaine and Sebastian are in the room trying to do math, but the tension between them can be cut with a pair of scissors." Thad said laughing a bit.

Yes, Sebastian likes Blaine, but for the first time, Sebastian actually likes someone.

* * *

(Nick's PoV)

"Do you like brownies?" Mason said to me.

"Oh my God, I love them! Especially when they have kissables inside, or if they're made of dark chocolate." I said smiling, a little bit hyper, but happy.

"How about we sneak in the kitchen and I make you some brownies, I would love to see a hyper Nick. I bet you look like a little kid playing hide-and-seek." Mason said to me playfully as he saw my face.

"That won't happen! And I bet you can't cook." I teased him. "Oh really? Eat this." He handed me some chocolate chip cookies.

I bit them. _Boom!_ A chocolate explosion in my mouth. The cookies are delicious. I want other, and other, and other, gosh! I want the whole bag.

"You like them?" Mason said smiling. "Yes…"I said blushing. He ruffled my hair a bit and I couldn't help but get redder. "You're cute." I bit my lip.

"So…would you like to go out with me on Sunday? We could go to the bowling, or the lima bean, or we could see a movie, or get a movie and you can sleep in my room?" He asked me.

As a date? Mason? Me? Mason is asking me to be in a date with him? But, I'm a loser, I'm stupid, worthless.

"But…why me?" I said. "Because I like to hang out with you, and you aren't that bad. I like your eyes." He said taking my hands.

"Don't let anyone forget about your dreams. Ok?" Mason said to me. "Ok." I hugged him. Mason is a gentleman, a true gentleman.

_But Jeff is lovely, and caring, like a teddy bear you want to hug…_

Should I speak with Brooklyn about this? I'm so so sososososo scared.

"I'll let you know, but that doesn't mean a no…" I said as I looked through his eyes. When I said I'll let you know, they "turned off" or something like that. I mean, I like him, but truth be told, Jeff is my hope…but he's straight and I believe Kate pleases him in so many ways.

"Umm…it's kind of late, and dinner is in fifteen minutes, would you like to sit with me?" Mason said to me as he got up of the sofa.

Well…Jeff is kind of impossible in this moment, because he's straight, and I like Mason so…"Yes, I'll sit with you."

"Come on, let's go, we'll take pudding and we can listen to music meanwhile employees serve the food." He grabbed my hand and ran out of the common room, taking me with him.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

"Thad, don't you have a boyfriend or something? You're starting to stress me." I growled. I mean, he's one of my best friends, but He's so annoying. Utterly annoying and I'm really starting to get pissed.

"Well, if you make me fall for some guy, I wouldn't be here being a pain in the butt." Thad said glaring at me. "Ha! ME? Pigs still can't fly." I said sarcastically.

"I hate you Jeffrey Sterling." Thad said.

"As far I remember, you tried to kiss me once, in fact, you said you loved me, and you liked me." I said teasing. God, I love teasing Thad, he's kind of dull.

"Shut up." Thad said.

"Well, I've heard people say that because they don't know what to say, so they shut people's mouth." I grinned.

"Well, Nick is in a better place. I mean, he's on a date, and we're here, alone." Thad said tired. Lying on Nick's bed.

"Shut up!" I said impulsively.

* * *

(Thad's PoV)

Wait..Jeff doesn-_click!_

_Jeff is jealous. I mean JEALOUS. _

It's not normal. Well, not because Jeff tends to be protective, and since Nick is Jeff's friend for far a month, maybe he's just acting like a daddy.

But if..if it is not like that?

I have to go tell Blaine about this. I mean, he has to know something. I just don't want our Nicky heartbroken; he's so naïve, so inexpert.

"Hey, I gotta go, see ya in dinner," I said as I left the room.

Knock Knock. "Blaine are you here?" I said. I heard someone moaning. Gosh! He's touching himself. I bet he must be fingering his butthole, or jerking off. Ugh! I don't wanna see.

But I have to talk with him…well, I'll enter, meat isn't always fresh, and I want some _fresh meat_.

As I entered, I saw Blaine in his boxers, he wasn't jerking off, but he was touching his manhood over his boxers.

"Blaine, you should seriously stop being so horny. Dreaming about Sebastian won't make him love you. You have to woo him." I said. "Now go and put on some decent clothes or I'm not telling you anything about what I found out a few minutes ago." I ordered him.

He took his clothes and entered the bathroom. God! Blaine is such a pervert. Well, Sebastian is worse. Maybe that's why Blaine and Sebastian are perfect for each other. Cheesy. Ultra cheesy.

"I´m here, and I'm sorry for the scene, but you shouldn't be entering without knocking." Blaine said. "I'm sorry? I knocked three times, you weren't paying attention. Your cock had all the attention no?" I said teasing.

"Shut the actual fuck! And tell me what happened? I mean, is it bad?" Blaine said seriously, but worried at the same time.

"Well, first, Nick's on a date-or-so with Mason, and second, Jeff doesn't like it, but he doesn't know he doesn't like it." I said.

"Wait, Mason, the one with blue eyes and long brown hair and that sexy pose? With Nick! Well, Nick's handsome, but seriously?!" Blaine said smiling.

"Our Nicky has a date." Blaine said dreamingly "He's grown up….."

"Yes, but _Jeffy_ doesn't like it. He's jealous and he doesn't even know it." I said in a _you don't say _tone.

"And how do you know Jeff's jealous? I don't see you crystal sphere." He said incredulous.

"It's my special sense. You'll see they'll end up together and I'll be with someone else, they will be Niff." I said smiling proudly.

"And, if they don't, we'll help them no? We're Nick and Jeff troublemakers, they won't know what hit them." Blaine winked at me.

"Promise?" I said, giving him my hand. "Pinky promise." He said shaking it.

"Now we have to go downstairs! Quickly, I wanna see Jeff's face when Mason and Nick appear. Go go go go go!" I hurried Blaine.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

As I got downstairs, my stomach made that twist he does again. Mason and Nick were listening music together, singing softly, and I couldn't help but get a bit angry. Nick has never sung with me! it's not fucking fair!

"Jeff, Jeff, JEFF!" Wes shouted the third time. "Come on, go to eat." He pushed me until we sat on our table, in front of Nick and Mason's one. Nick greeted me and grinned at me. I shrugged and ignored him. Two can play that game.

After I ate all the food, I went to my room, took off my shirt and pants, leaving myself just in boxers, and lied on my bed.

Nick entered the room. "Hi! You noticed me in the dinner?" He said taking off his shoes, before taking his pajamas.

"No, were you there?" I lied.

"Yes, I was with Mason, and he's really cool. Would you like to hang out with us on Sunday? He said he wants to go somewhere with me, but I don't want to be alone. You could take Katie out, she's your girlfriend after all." Nick said as he got out of the bathroom, changed.

"Maybe, but I want to sleep right know." Lie, I want to talk with you all night.

"Ummm…ok." He said as he turned to his bed.

"Jeff are you okay?" He asked me shyly. "Yess, just a bit sleepy. Good night. Sweet dreams" I said.

"Night Jeffie…" Nick said.

_Jeffy, what a cute nickname…_

I smiled.

Maybe my stomach isn't angry as I thought.


	11. Two is better than one

Hi :D new chapter for you all :D Reviews and PM are well received.

* * *

While we were on classes, I couldn't pay attention. Why? Because I really want to go out this weekend, and I really don't know when I'm gonna tell Mason I want to go out with him.

Apart this, I'm still wondering what's happening with Jeff. I mean, he's never like this with me. He ignored me the entire day, he didn't even notice me. Did he and Katie had a fight? Maybe is that…ugh, he's impossible sometimes.

_But I like him when he's like this. A mess._

"Mr. Duval, if you don't want to be in the classroom, the door's open." The French teacher said. She only stops talking in French when people is misbehaving in class, or wondering, like me.

"Je suis désolé, Professeur Pierce." I said after she scolded me.

Some minutes passed after this. "Rejeté. Vous pouvez aller a la période de gratuité." She said. "Merci beaucoup, madame Pierce."

Ugh, I finally got out of that stupid class. I don't even know why I took this class. It's stressful, and I'm sure I won't study in France.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

"Guys, don't you think it's time to recruit new Warblers, and do our annual improvised meeting?" Wes said.

"Heck, yes! I've been waiting for so long. We should text the other ones no? Tomorrow we can make the Recruit posters." Thad said happily.

"Hey, where's Nick?" Trent asked.

"Umm, he was in his French class, maybe he's near the Choir Room." I said.

"How do you know that? I'm roommate with Trent for like 2 years and I still don't know his schedule." That said suspiciously.

_How do I know that? Oh, yes, I asked for his schedule to see what classes Nick had with Mason. _

"He said today he had a French test." I lied quickly.

"OH, well, sure he's outside the French class. Class ended like 3 minutes ago." Blaine said, grinning without a reason.

"Well, the only one missing is Nick, so we could go to the room and see if he's singing, and then we can do the back vocals. He deserves a solo, for once, I mean." David said.

"Let's go then" I said smiling.

* * *

_(Nick's PoV. You can listen his cover: watch?v=ZoEOleDL6YE&feature=related)_

I entered to the Choir Room. And my Skinny Love music sheet still was on the piano. Oh my god. I want to sing so badly. But I'm terrified. I mean, every time I take the mic. Something happens.

_But maybe it won't occur anymore. I have the Warblers and they have me._

I took the USB out of my pocket and plugged it to the computer. Oh, this song. It's beautiful.

As the track started playing, I went in front of the microphone stand.

_Come up to meet you__  
__Tell you I'm sorry__  
__You don't know how lovely you are__  
__I had to find you__  
__Tell you I need you__  
__Tell you I set you apart_

I heard steps, but I don't care. Actually, nobody enters this room, and I'm sure it might be one of the Janitors, or something like that. I feel happy like this. Singing, I feel like Wes gave me a solo, but that won't happen. At least, I can sing in this room to prove my skills.

_Tell me your secrets__  
__And ask me your questions__  
__Oh let's go back to the start__  
__Running in circles; coming up tails__  
__Heads on a silence apart_

Warblers started walking through the door. First the freshmen, then the older ones. Of course! It has to be the improvised meeting. And I'm singing the solo. I couldn't help but smile as they starting singing with me.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
__It's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be this hard__  
__Oh take me back to the start_

I took the mic and started moving around the movies. Soon, all the warblers were singing with me.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures__  
__Pulling your puzzles apart__  
__Questions of science; science and progress__  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart__Tell me you love me__  
__Come back and haunt me__  
__Oh and I rush to the start__  
__Running in circles, chasing our tails__  
__Coming back as we are__Nobody said it was easy__  
__Oh it's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be so hard__  
__I'm going back to the start_

As I finished, all of them started clapping. They're clapping at me. They liked the presentation.

"Thanks." I said smiling happily.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Jeff said. Suddenly, my smile crooked, and I bet I must have this stupid look I get when I think about Jeff.

_He said he likes it…_

"Nick! Why you don't sing more often? Dude you're amazingly talented!" Blaine said hugging me with one arm.

"Yes! Maybe we could persuade Wes to have you singing in Sectionals." Thad said.

"Sectionals?" I said timidly. "Of course emerald eyes, your hotness will be perfect in the show." And then, Sebastian, always with the flirt.

"I'll think on it. Now, Warblers, recruit session starts next week, and I want you on Thursday's afternoon." Wes hit the gavel with the table.

"What the heck? Where did he hid that gavel. Ugh! If only I could break it…" Jeff whispered to me and I started giggling like a girl.

"This practice is dismissed!" Bang.

As I got out of the room, I noticed that some people were staring at me. Maybe it's because of the blazer. Today I'm without it. Instead of, I took a gray sweatshirt.

Then, someone slammed me against the wall. Josh was laughing at me.

"Look, tour fairy guy was singing." He said shouting.

"The faggot was what?" I heard some guys say.

"I bet he was dancing like the bitch he is. Come on, get up and show us how the bitches sing." He said pulling me up.

I stayed quiet, but I wanted to cry, until. _OW!_

Josh punched me in the stomach, and it hurts a lot.

A few tears rolled down my face. "Oh look, the gay's crying. Go run to your mommy Nicky, I bet you want to get outta here no?" He said laughing.

I got up and ran out of Dalton. I don't care if I'm crying right now, I just need a place to hide. It's not fucking fair. I never, NEVER mess with them, why are they over me? I hate it. Why can't they just go top hell?

I started sobbing harder and harder.

* * *

(Jeff's PoV)

"Where's Nick?" I said to myself.

Ah, it's a free period. Well, maybe he is in the room, or in the common hall. I was walking to the hidden park, again.

Then, I heard someone sobbing, crying his/her heart out. Who will be?

I walked near to the big tree, to find Nick crying with all his heart.

I lowered myself in front of him. "Hey buddy, what happened?" I said as I tried to see his face.

"Josh beated me."

Fucking Josh! He's just a little son of a Bitch!

"Hey, don't worry, you have me." I said as I sat beside him. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Thank you." Nick said more calmed.

"Now, are you hurt? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" I said worriedly.

"No..I hate going there, it's like the prison." He said shyly.

We can go to…"Would you like to go with me to my uncle's restaurant? Nothing like food to wound moral damages" I said.

"Yes, that would be okay." He said wiping his tears away. "Sorry, I'm such a girl, I cried on you."

"Nah, I been in worse situations."

-o-

We spent the rest of the day walking and laughing at the multiple things that happened to us.

"I remember when I was seven I practically destroyed my guitar just because I couldn't play it well." I said, remembering my first guitar. It was blue, with a big tune clef on its back.

"And I remember when Brook tried to teach me Spanish. I only remember one song." Nick said.

_Algo suena en mi;  
Algo suena en vos.  
Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón;  
mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo_.

(A/N: you can search it in youtube: _**Violetta: Momento Musical, El baile del dinosaurio**_. It means "The dinosaur's dance" but the name of the song is Juntos Somos mas."

"Well, you can teach me." I said playfully. "With your perfect Spanish pronunciation" I joked.

"Oh and you can teach me Italian no? Dork" He said to me. "Certo che posso insegnarti l'italiano" Don't mess with my abilities.

"Estúpido." He said. I don't know what is it, but by the sound, it must be something like "Idiot", ah, I don't care.

Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I laughed and we walked all the way through my car. I believe this is the real start of our friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi. Guys…Umm, I wanted to tell you that updates will be on hold, because I'll do my finals between the next two weeks and I need to study, since I do 12 finals. So, I'll try to write between today (Saturday) and Thursday because I won't have time until September..12?

Also, I wanted to say that I posted this story on tumblr, and I would appreciate so much if you see it there, because it's more complete. And I have the music soundtracks of the story, my description of every character, and Nick's Diary (which is new.)

My blog is password protected, so you can enter my other blog (awkwardandreckless . tumblr . com) and leave an ask and I'll give it to you in a private answer. Anons won't have the password. But, I have clues in the story to guess my password:

It's without spaces

Is in the chapter in which Nick plays the piano

It's part from the song "Skinny Love"

Lots of love! –R.

oh, by the way, if you leave a private message or a review asking about the password, I'll answer it.


End file.
